New Beginnings, a Paranorman fanfic
by Derpatologist
Summary: It has been years since the event of the witch's curse. Norman , who is now very mature, realizes that he really likes Aggie. When he finds out Aggie was brought back to life, will he take the chance or will he let it slip once more? Norman/Agatha pairing
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Hey everyone this is my very first fanfic so yeah lets get to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own ParaNorman

* * *

A few years have passed and Norman's been feeling better since the witch's curse. He has gone older about the age of 18 and is now very mature. His friend Neil grew as well but in the terms of weight of course. His sister has gone off to work in other cities as well as his parents. Now it's just him and his grandma in the house now. Alvin on the other hand hasn't changed a bit though treating more respect to Norman due to the fact he saved his life a couple of times when the day the zombies came.

Now that he was thinking about it, that was the same day he met her. Agatha Prenderghast

He remembered when he first heard about the curse. He remembered her zapping him off to the ground from the town hall. He remembered seeing her officially. He remembered her trying to kill him.

He also remembered the moment she laid on his shoulder in the tree. He relished that moment before she was gone. "Did I have feelings for her? I guess I'll never know." He thought to himself.

He was quickly awoken from his thinking when his "deceased" grandma was waving her hand at his face "Norman what are you thinking about dear?" she asked. "Nothing grandma." he replied. "Is it her again? Agatha was it?" Norman nodded. "Norman dear this is all in the past I hope you can move on from all of that okay?" He replied "Grandma I am fine of course I'm moving on I was just thinking about her for a moment alright? Anyways I'll head out for a while probably visit my friends."

His grandma said "Okay but you better be back soon Norman Babock" she disappeared into the walls to god knows where

He then walked out of the house to where he last saw her.

* * *

I hope this was good for you guys! I welcome tips and advices bad or good. :)

RATE AND REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back

* * *

from the dead and Norman told me to update this while I was dead.

Let us begin!

Disclaimer: I own Paranorman im joking I own nothing about paranorman

As Norman was walking to the forests, he saw memories sliding through his eyes and just remembering his dad silencing him, the zombie and his sister made him laugh. He remembered his family getting caught up with the trees! Norman was so scared that time he was shivering like he was in the North Pole or something.

He was remembering so much that he had notice he arrived at the spot. The spot where he last saw her. She looked so innocent yet so powerful. He kept on reminding her that she wasn't alone and that she doesn't have to be evil.

"So much memories huh I guess I'm just that pathetic." he thought to himself. Ever since Aggie, he hasn't had a girlfriend because he just didn't understand why he couldn't he just couldn't! He started looking around but noticed something weird.

The tree was missing.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets and started to look around as if he was crazy. He was thinking maybe somewhat cut it down. The thought of that made him furious but there were no left over tree bits in sight. He was either trippin from the late night omelette that Neil tried to make or the tree was really gone.

He started running out of the forest to ask around until he heard a small faint noise. No it sounded like a small voice trying to say something. He looked around for the voice and ran to it. He got closer and closer and the voice was clearly a girl voice. The voice became louder and louder until he could make out what it said. "Help" his eyes went open as he turns around to see a girl on the grass. He ran to her and moved her to face him. Her face seemed oddly familiar. She opened her eyes and Norman blushed. "Norman?" she asked. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Norman questioned. "How could you not remember me!" she slapped him in the face.

"OW I don't know who you are!" Norman shouted.

"It's me Norman" she replied.

"Who?"

"Aggie!"

"Aggie? But you are all grown up!"

"I don't know how but I miss you!" she hugged him tightly

Her chest was bumping into Norman's torso. Norman's face was so red it could put a tomato in shame.

"Norman why are you so red?" Aggie asked.

"Uhh Aggie your..um….naked."

* * *

Well that's it guys the reviews got me going no matter how small. Please rate and review! Tips or some ideas are welcome!Sorry for making it short I really need ideas :) I will update this!


	3. Chapter 3

3 reviews! Yey! Hahahahahahaha thanks for liking this fanfic I really appreciate it guys! I won't disappoint you!

Anyways, I am debating whether I should make this a falling in love fanfic or a lemonish fanfic with a bit of sweetness kind of thing. I'll probably just go with the flow hahahahahaha!

Let us begin!

Speech: Normal text

Thought: CAPITALIZED

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING MWAHAHAHAHAHA jk I own nothing about Paranorman.

* * *

Previously…..

"Norman why are you so red?" Aggie asked.

"Uhh Aggie your..um….naked"

* * *

Present

Aggie looked upon herself and quickly buried herself in Norman's clothes making Norman's 18 year old hormones explode sky high.

"Quick Norman give me your hoodie!" she rushed as she tried to find cover.

"Okay….okay just let me think." he suddenly looked at her chest.

OH GOD I CAN'T THINK WITHOUT SEEING HER BREAST AHHHHHH

"Norman quit being such an idiot and give me your hoodie!" she shouted.

"Okay okay okay here just stop squirming!" He took off his hoodie only to show he was wearing a tank top making Aggie blush.

WOW NORMAN HAS BEEN GROWING A LOT….WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING

"Uhh Aggie we have to umm cover your ahem." He tried hard to explain it.

"Ohhh..my umm private uhh birthing thing.. yeah umm.. Norman are you wearing shorts right now?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah why?" Norman asked without catching what she meant

She smirked and soon pulled down his jeans in the fastest yet sexiest way possible…

"Oh shit! Aggie what the heck! You need to stop taking off my clothes like that!" Norman said.

"Well this won't be the last time I'll take your clothes of like that." She smirked but soon put her hands on her mouth not knowing what she just said.

WOAH WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? IT IS EITHER NEIL'S OMELETTE MADE ME TRIP REALLY HARD OR DID SHE JUST FLIRT WITH ME?

Trying to forget what she said he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his home.

* * *

On the way home she asked something to Norman.

"Norman?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you have a wife or a betrothed?"

"Huh? No I am only 18 Aggie."

"Age of 18 and no children yet?"

"Oh right uhh Aggie things have changed like a lot of things have changed so you may have a hard time adjusting to the modern world."

"It is alright Norman I think I can fit in if I'm with you." She cooed before falling asleep on his chest.

Norman smiled and said quietly

"I missed you Aggie for a very long time I haven't had a wife nor a betrothed because I think I'm in lov." He cut himself from continuing thinking that Aggie couldn't hear him.

Not seeing her face, she smiled before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well that's it guys! The update woot! I want to make my first fanfiction the best so yeah RATE AND REVIEW!

How do you like the dirty side of Aggie and the soft side of Norman or should stuff change? I don't know it's what you guys should decide! Of course there will be a…. PROBLEM DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN but who?

We will find out on the next:

New Beginnings chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Update! Hell yeah! I am loving this fanfiction a lot and I thank you for the tips! Thank you for the support and I will continue updating this for you guys!

Special thanks:

**Honeybear1200**

**Loli-otaku**

**DeathGoblin**

Let us begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Paranorman at all

* * *

Aggie opened her eyes to find herself tucked in the bed of Norman. This was the first time she has been in Norman's room and she found it quite clean and comfy. She saw posters of zombies and monsters which made her remember the things she has done to the people before. She decided to disregard her thoughts on the past and got out of the bed.

While on her way out, she spotted something at the corner of her eye. She walked up to the drawer and found a stash of magazines. She was about to pick one up when Norman entered the room with some dinner.

"Aggie wait no do not touch that!" he begged.

"What is this Norman? It looks interesting…."

She smirked as she looked at the magazine and her mouth gasped in surprise.

"NORMAN WHAT IS THIS!?" she questioned

"Wait Aggie I can.. let me explain.." he said nervously

"Explain then Norman" she replied

"I like to keep my "**Derpatologist is the best fanfic writer**" magazines in perfect order Aggie!"

(AU: What? Expected something else? You green minded readers)

"Oh alright" Aggie said in defeat

"Now come on time to eat your dinner Aggie"

Aggie sighed but had an idea to make Norman blush again.

"Okay Norman but for one condition"

"Huh? Condition? What?"

"You must feed it to me"

"I'm sorry what? I am perfectly sure you are capable of feeding yourself Aggie. You have arms as well." Norman argued.

"Well then I am not going to eat" she turned her back on Norman.

"Aggie come on"

"No"

"Aggie please eat your dinner"

"Feed it to me then I will"

"But…"

"Please?" she did a puppy dog face.

"Fine." he sighed in defeat

"Yes! Aggie-1 Norman-0" she celebrated.

"Yeah yeah yeah come now"

"What's for my dinner?"

"Pumpkin soup"

"Yum"

"Yep I prepared it myself"

Norman got the soup and told Aggie to sit up on the sat up and Norman began spoon feeding her the soup.

"Mmmmmm delicious" She said in a seductive voice making Norman blush like he blushed when he found Aggie.

_**Oh god what is she doing to me she is driving me crazy!** _He thought to himself.

He was so lost in thought that the soup accidentally spilled on his hands and shirt.

"Oh god Norman!" she shouted

"What?" he asked.

He looked down and it took a few seconds for him to realize what happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOTT!" he ran in circles blowing his hands

"My favourite hoodie…" he started sobbing

"Norman you have a full wardrobe of hoodies"

"Yeah that's true. I'm just gonna take off my hoodie now."

He took of his hoodie showing his "well equipped" body to Aggie making her blush.

"Wait Norman come here." She said

"What is it Aggie?"

"Gosh Norman your hands are burned! Let me help you with that."

"Oh Aggie I'm fine I'll get the first ai…"

He was cut when he felt something wet on his hands. He turned around to see Aggie kissing and sucking on his hands.

_**OH MY GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS ISN'T HAPPENING OH DEAR JESUS SHE'S SUCKING ON MY FINGERS**_

"Mmmmmm pumpkin soup does that feel better Norman?" she giggled when she just saw him frozen in place.

Norman just nodded.

Then what happened next completely surprised them both.

* * *

"Norman! Let's play some hocke…" he opened the door and frozed.

"HO HO HO NORMAN! HAHA! DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Neil laughed.

"NEIL! IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS LET ME EXPLAIN" he shouted nervously.

"Explain? You are only wearing your pants and she is sucking on your fingers bro. I think I know where this is going Norman.

Aggie blushed.

"No definitely not! It's not Neil! I was feeding her some soup and I…"

Neil cut him "Feeding her soup? Why are you feeding soup to girls? Is that how you pick girls up? Feeding them soup? Well that is new." He was rolling on the floor laughing.

"NO! Look that's not just a girl okay? That's Aggie!"

"Aggie? Wait.. The girl that was terrorizing the town a few years ago Aggie or the Aggie who tried to kill you for wearing red hoodies.

"The girl from the curse Neil!"

"What? But she's dead!"

"I don't know how but I don't care I am not letting this slip by.

"Awwww how faggoty! Neil laughed.

"It may be but I like her Neil a lot!"

Aggie blushed_** He likes me a lot?**_

"Well it seems she heard that." Neil chuckled.

Norman blushed _**Oh no she heard me she might think I'm pathetic..**_

"Hey Norman buddy I am fine with it man I wish you happiness even though your dating a sort of relative who is 300 years above older than you."

"Wow you explained that in the most truthful way possible Neil."

They both laughed.

Norman and Neil then walked up to Aggie and then Norman introduced Neil to Aggie.

"Aggie this is Neil"

"Neil this is Aggie"

Aggie stood up shook his hands with Neil

"Hello 300 year old girl who will soon date my best friend"

"Hello to you too Neil"

"Well I'm gonna go now. I'll leave you two to do your hehehe **pumpkin soup sucking finger session**. Bye!

"We will!" Aggie said.

Norman and Neil's jaws dropped to the ground and looked at each other. Norman's jaw probably reached the 1st floor.

Neil ran off going back to his house saying" I'm gonna be an uncle!"

* * *

"Wow Neil took this surprisingly well." Norman said.

"Hey Norman?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"If a girl had a deep crush on you for a long time, how would you respond to her?"

Norman froze.

* * *

That is it whew! How will Norman respond to her question? Will Norman have the courage to say his feelings for her? We will find out in the next:

New Beginnings


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it is back! I have not updated it for a while because I was having the greatest time of my life with my cousin whom I watched Paranorman with! Coincidentally I remembered about the fanfic so here it is! (It would be best if you listened to Gone gone gone by philipp philipps while reading this fanfic.)

Speech: Normal

Thought: _**Thought**_

Dislcaimer: Paranorman is not mine for the last time

* * *

Previously on New Beginnings…..

"If a girl had a deep crush on you for a long time, how would you respond to her?

Norman froze

* * *

Norman was just standing there like a rock due to the question Aggie asked him.

_**Why did she ask me that question? What do I say? What if she likes me back? What If she doesn't and that she just asked the question out of curiosity?**_ He thought to himself.

_**Why won't he just answer me? What if he doesn't like me back? Can't I force it out of him? What is taking so damn long?**_ Aggie thought to herself as well.

_**Screw it! I am going to take my chances and tell her how I feel. I am not letting this opportunity slip past me once more!**_ Norman started walking towards Aggie.

_**Is he walking towards me? What is he going to do? Couldn't he just tell me in the distance he was just in?**_

By the time Aggie finished her questioning, Norman's face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Well it depends how long she had a crush on me or is it just a kiddie crush….

He put his finger on her chin and made her face closer to his.

"Or a crush that turns into something more."

Aggie was lost in his eyes. She got her answer alright and she loved it. She was sweating and her heart was beating really fast. They just stared at each other's eyes.

Then unexpectedly Norman pulled away from her which caused Aggie to be unhappy.

"I'm going out for a while just stay here, I have to do something. You know stuff. "

"Oh sure yeah, I'll just be here."

Norman left the room bizzared of how awkward that was.

Aggie just sat there flustered and blushing.

_**Oh boy she does like me back! I know what to do now!**_ Norman happily thought to himself.

_**He does like me back! Oh my gosh!**_ Aggie dancing mentally.

Norman smiled as he saw Aggie also smiling. He wanted to do something for her but not now. He wanted to make it extra special.

He saw Aggie falling asleep in his bed and he put the blanket over her and left to sleep in his parent's room and planning something for tomorrow.

* * *

In the next morning….

Aggie woke up refreshed and she found herself under a blanket. She just smiled on who put it over her.

She got out of the bed and something caught her eye. A piece of paper was on the bed. She picked it up and read it.

**"Afternoon Aggie! I have something special for you but first take a bath peeeyuuw!"**

She giggled and put the note down. _**What is Norman doing?**_

She went inside the bathroom to see some shampoo and soap that looks new. (AU: I do not know what you gals use for bathing or freshening up so bear with my extreme lack of knowledge of your bathing products. :D)

After she bathed she looked at the drawer in the bathroom and found new clothes especially for her. She smiled and put them on.

She was wearing a black polk a dot dress with a small leather brown belt. _**When did Norman buy this?**_ She thought to herself.

She did a little twirl and she loved the dress. She found some shoes also provided for her. She proceeded downstairs to find some roses in the stairs going down and she smiled.

She reached the 1st floor of the house and found another note sticked to the wall.

**"You found the second note! Yipee! I hope you feel refreshed because your gonna have an adventure and at the end is a surprise."**

_**What is the surprise?**_ She thought to herself.

She walked out of the house and saw a note on the fence.

**"Follow me and you'll see me soon."**

_**How does that make any sense?**_ She said.

She saw a bike pass by with a note sticked on the back saying:

**"OVER HERE!"**

She saw it and chased after the bike and soon the note fell beside another note saying:

"**Whew you tired? Hahahahaha don't worry your almost there."**

She found herself near the town hall and she walked towards it and saw a statue that has been replaced with a nicer looking witch almost identical to her.

She smiled and a bit teary then she saw another note on the statue's foot.

**"You like it? I told them truth and they gladly accepted you in society Aggie. Someone will escort you now."**

She turned around to see Neil.

"Neil?" she asked.

"Hey Aggie you look amazing! I was told to escort you here in this restaurant." Neil said.

Aggie just smiled and entered the restaurant with Neil.

"Hey Aggie do you know that this restaurant is best known for pumpkin soup?" Neil smiled.

Aggie blushed.

"Well this is as far as I go." Neil gave her a thumbs up.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Neil!"

"Your welcome Aggie!" Neil replied.

She walked up the stairs filled with roses like the ones in the house and reached the roof and saw a table.

She saw the whole roof was decorated for her and walked towards the table and sat down.

Neil came in and came with a bowl of pumpkin soup and said

"Your favorite miss Aggie."

She smiled and replied: "Thank you Neil you truly are Norman's best friend."

"Thank you Aggie now you have to finish everything to find your next clue." He left downstairs.

_**What does that have to do with the note?**_ She thought to herself.

She began finishing her soup and she saw carvings on the bowl saying:

**"YUMMY! Hahahahahaha come downstairs I am here!"**

She smiled and ran downstairs too find notes on the wall going down saying:

"Will"

"You"

"Be"

She looked for the other notes but couldn't see the other looked around and then she bumped into someone who dropped a note.

"My girl?"

She looked up to see Norman in a tuxedo. Norman looked at her and smiled.

"Yes! YES!"

She jumped on him and kissed him. Everyone in the restaurant said "Hooray!"

Norman broke the kiss and said: "Aggie I have loved you for a long time and my heart living or undead will forever beat for you. I love you Aggie."

"I love you too Norman!" She was tearing up.

Norman kissed her again and cradled her in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and brought her back home.

He brought her too the bed and he was about to leave until Aggie got his hand and said: "Come here you!"

She dragged him into the bed and laughed knowing that they would encounter problems but they know in their hearts that they belong together.

* * *

WHEW! IT TOOK LONG TO MAKE THIS PART! OF COURSE THERE WILL BE CONTINUATIONS! I am gonna stop capsing now. I hope you like this chapter and have a great summer!

Derpatologist out!


End file.
